


Porteur de lumière

by AdrenalineRevolver



Series: Les Monsters AU [3]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Enjolras Has Feelings, Minor Body Horror, Uncanny Valley, You know when something is so pretty it's creepy? Yeah.
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 08:31:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21250454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdrenalineRevolver/pseuds/AdrenalineRevolver
Summary: Something is brought to Enjolras' attention that makes him question a few things.





	Porteur de lumière

**Author's Note:**

> hi yes it's been a while hasn't it?

Enjolras was a man of morals. 

To fight for what was right and just in this world was always a worthy cause no matter how grand your foe and no matter how hopeless your fight may at times feel. Someone must always stand up. Someone must always say “Why are things this way? Surely we can do better. We must do better.”

No authority is too perfect to be questioned. If it was, people would not suffer in the street. Yet they do. Children starve. Women must sell themselves to get by and are spit on for the act of survival. Men must work themselves to death if not born into money. To not question it was to be complacent in the suffering. 

Enjolras was also a man of intense passion. 

While he did his best to keep his emotions in check he felt everything like a keen blade. He did not like his friends; he adored them as brothers in arms who he would die for at a moments notice. He did not dislike the inequality that surrounded him it filled him with such a sorrow that it turned to boiling rage in his gut. 

He knew his intensity could frighten people, even non-humans. So he tried showing very little of what he truly felt. It could make him seem like he was devoid of anything but righteous indignation that burst through the seems of his control however that was all he knew people could stand. 

Enjolras prided himself on disbelieving stereotypes. 

Vampires and werewolves could be just as decent as any other citizen. They simply had specific needs that when not met rendered them dangerous to themselves as well as others. Humans were just as capable of losing their minds from hunger and would resort to just as violent acts if put in a terrible enough situation, they are only uncomfortable with being reminded such facts. No one wishes to face the monster that resides in themselves.

But if Enjolras was so certain about stereotypes not being true then why did his brother’s words shake him so terribly?

“You put me down for my vices. My sins, if you will, yet deep down you know you and he are cut from the same cloth. The irony of it all may just end me.” Montparnasse’s smile had been genuine when he came to the realization, the rare expression allowed Enjolras to see why humans would sometimes refer to them as overwhelming or frightening while also being beautiful. His eyes were a little larger than a human’s, his teeth too white, his skin held no imperfections. It was no haemolacria or one of the other more horrifying complications of their heritage but it would be enough for an observant person to notice that something was very wrong.

Attempting to focus on his smile did little to take away from his words. Was Enjolras truly the same? By his own standards he had no way of being sure as everything he was aware of was incredibly biased. 

Even he didn’t know the true reason for the war. What if it hadn’t been pride? That was the most common reason cited by humans, yet they were quick to get their facts skewed by either a lack of understanding or purposeful misinterpretation.

What if the suffering of man became too much and war was waged in an attempt to bring about a just world where children don’t eat clay to fill their stomachs? What if the only pride had been the refusal to accept that something must change because continuing to allow such a world when you can change it is unspeakably cruel?

He would have done the same. He would have argued, petitioned, and finally waged war alongside those who were willing to risk everything with him. 

If even now, generations and millennia later, he would look a king in the eyes and defy him Enjolras does not doubt that Montparnasse is right. 

He would defy a god.

Just like their ancestor. 

All the more reason that he was doing the right thing. His abilities must be used for the betterment of every citizen. Perhaps Montparnasse meant to shake his faith in himself, not that Enjolras ever knew what that man was truly up to, but Enjolras came away certain that regardless of if it makes him ‘similar’ to someone his mission is too important to give up. 

Should the war have been a noble, holy even, cause then the similarities would be something to be proud of. To be David standing against Goliath on an even grander scale for those that you likely know will never appreciate the sacrifice. 

Should the war have been one of conquest then his cause is even more vital. Blood shed for blood to even the scales. Risking ones life to be a protector and liberator rather than a tyrant.

He would have to thank Montparnasse when he had the chance. It would be genuine of course, however the confusion and frustration it would likely cause Montparnasse would be something of a guilty pleasure.

**Author's Note:**

> If you guessed what Enjolras is, congrats! Sorry it's so short.


End file.
